Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus that has a shake correction function in both of an interchangeable lens and a camera body.
Description of the Related Art
There have been imaging apparatuses that are provided with a detection unit (a gyro sensor or the like) which detects a shake of the imaging apparatus. Interchangeable-lens cameras as the imaging apparatuses have the detection unit such as a gyro sensor which detects a shake of the imaging apparatus provided at least in one of the interchangeable lens and the camera body as described in, for example, Patent Literature 1. In the camera which has the detection unit provided in the interchangeable lens, the camera shifts a position of a shake correction lens provided in the interchangeable lens based on the detection result from the detection unit. On the other hand, in the camera which has the detection unit provided in the camera body, the camera shifts a position of an imaging device (an image sensor) provided in the camera body based on the detection result from the detection unit.
Those types of the imaging apparatus reduce influences of the camera shake on a captured image by detecting vibrations in a frequency band around 1 Hz to 10 Hz transmitted from user's hands and by driving lenses in the interchangeable lens or an imaging sensor in the camera body or both of the lenses and the imaging sensor based on the detection result.